world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080314libbymerrow
sanguineOracle SO began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 23:10 -- 11:10 SO: Your comuting devices all disconnect from the internet at the smae time. 11:10 SO: A few minutes later, they all reconnect to a new Network, "Ark1" 11:10 AA: "HMM. CURIOUS." 11:11 SO: T.T . o ( I am looking for Prince Merrow of the Trolls. Is this the correct person? ) 11:11 AA: THIS IS HE. TO WHOM AM WE SPEAKING? 11:11 AA: (( ARE WE, rather. )) 11:12 SO: T.T . o ( I am The Last Archivist of Arena. I am known to some as 'Libby' or 'Aunt Jackie'." ) 11:12 AA: OH....YES, WE'VE HEARD OF YOU. ONE OF THE MYSTERIOUS TWINKS WE'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT. 11:13 AA: AND, IF WE ARE INFORMED CORRECTLY, YOUNG MAVICO'S "FRIEND ON THE OTHER SIDE." 11:13 SO: T.T . o ( Congratulations. You have managed to gain my attention. ) 11:13 AA: WE WERE INFORMED YOU WORK FOR SKAIANET....THOUGH WE NOW HAVE OUR DOUBTS THAT THAT IS THE TRUE STORY. 11:14 AA: ESPECIALLY AFTER THE MURAL WE SAW IN OUR DREAMS. 11:14 SO: T.T . o ( Skaianet. Is that what they're calling it now? Quaint. ) 11:16 SO: T.T . o ( I am aware of the 'Mural' on Prospit. ) 11:16 SO: T.T . o ( I wish to strike a bargain with you. ) 11:16 AA: OH? 11:16 SO: T.T . o ( For the life of Acenia's father. ) 11:17 AA: ...LEYERS? IS HE IN DANGER? 11:17 SO: T.T . o ( On this side, he is. ) 11:17 SO: T.T . o ( The Herald has challenged him for Scarlet's Primer. ) 11:17 AA: OH....YOU MEAN *THAT* FATHER. 11:17 AA: PRIMERS AGAIN. AND THIS "HERALD." WE WERE TOLD HE MIGHT COME AFTER ACENIA IF HER PRIMER WAS NOT FILLED. 11:18 SO: T.T . o ( Indeed. ) 11:18 AA: NOW HE IS AFTER HER MOTHER? 11:18 SO: T.T . o ( He is not yet aware of Acenia's existence ) 11:18 SO: T.T . o ( Or he would not be attempting this. ) 11:18 AA: FANTASTIC. ANY PORT IN A STORM, WE SEE. 11:18 SO: T.T . o ( I had thought to do you both the favor of not revealing such things. ) 11:18 AA: WE DO NOT THINK WE MUCH CARE FOR THIS HERALD, BASED ON THESE REPORTS. 11:18 SO: T.T . o ( If you'd prefer I just tell him to be waiting for her, I will. ) 11:19 AA: NO, WE WERE NOT AWARE THAT HE DID NOT KNOW OF HER. 11:19 AA: WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE MISUNDERSTANDING. 11:19 SO: T.T . o ( Very well. ) 11:19 SO: T.T . o ( You have an item we require, to ensure Rilset's survival to see his son and daughter. ) 11:20 SO: T.T . o ( I have an item that Acenia requested from her mother. ) 11:20 AA: HE HAS A SON AS WELL? 11:20 SO: T.T . o ( Yes. ) 11:20 SO: T.T . o ( Who do you think made Thiago the way he is? ) 11:20 AA: ...TEZETI IS ACENIA'S BROTHER? 11:20 SO: T.T . o ( Indeed. Her only sibling. ) 11:21 AA: OUR OUR. THIS IS INDEED A STRANGE GAME. WE SUPPOSE WE SHOULDN'T BE SURPRISED GIVEN SOME OF THE OTHER REVELATIONS ABOUT THE STRANGE RELATIONSHIPS AMONGST OUR PLAYERS. 11:21 AA: WHAT ARE THESE ITEMS? 11:21 SO: T.T . o ( Inside the armory at that base you're on. ) 11:21 SO: T.T . o ( Is a suit of experimental body armor. ) 11:22 SO: T.T . o ( You will also find a monofilament dagger. ) 11:22 SO: T.T . o ( and numerous tubs of DMSO. ) 11:22 SO: T.T . o ( We require them. ) 11:23 AA: DMSO? 11:24 SO: T.T . o ( It is a skin penetrating agent. Any chemical it is laced with will immediately enter the blood stream. ) 11:24 SO: T.T . o ( My Late Matesprite appears to have gathered quite a bit on your end, for his eventual subjugglation of the humans. ) 11:24 AA: OH OUR. YES, WE SEE WHERE THAT WOULD BE QUITE THE DEADLY EQUIPMENT TO HAVE AT HAND. WE TAKE IT YOU INTEND TO STACK THE ODDS AGAINST THIS HERALD? 11:24 SO: T.T . o ( We must. ) 11:24 AA: WAIT....WHAT? COMMANDER AGGARO IS PLANNING TO TURN ON THE HUMANS? 11:25 SO: T.T . o ( Isn't it obvious? ) 11:25 AA: PERHAPS IF THIS WERE ANY OTHER TIME, BUT SURELY HE MUST KNOW HOW MUCH IS AT STAKE HERE? 11:25 SO: T.T . o ( You don't know Balish as well as I do. ) 11:26 AA: HMM, YES. DARMOK DID SAY SOMETHING ABOUT "LIBBY AND BALISH IN THE TOWER." 11:26 AA: WE HEARD OUR FATHER DID NOT MAKE IT ON YOUR SIDE. WE ARE SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS. 11:27 SO: T.T . o ( It was a tragic loss. However, I have recently become attached to Ryspor Tezeti, so my loneliness is abated, to an extent, though I thank you for your sympathies. ) 11:28 AA: THE PIRATE? BUT NO, WE GUESS HE WOULDN'T BE ON THAT SIDE, WOULD HE? 11:28 SO: T.T . o ( He isn't a pirate here. He is just my Ryspor. ) 11:28 AA: WE SEE. CONGRATULATIONS. 11:29 AA: DO YOU KNOW IF OUR MOTHER KNOWS ABOUT THESE ITEMS OF THE COMMANDER'S? IF SO WE CAN SIMPLY ASK HER TO RELINQUISH THEM. 11:29 AA: IF NOT, IT MIGHT BE CONSIDERABLY MORE DIFFICULT TO GET AHOLD OF THEM. 11:30 AA: IT WOULD BE BETTER TO GO FORWARD WITHOUT ANY PLANS TO BETRAY THE TRUST OF THE HUMANS ANYWAY. IF THERE MUST BE CONFLICT BETWEEN OUR SPECIES AGAIN, IT CAN WAIT UNTIL WE HAVE SAFELY WON THIS GAME. 11:30 SO: T.T . o ( She is not aware. And they must be extracted stealthily, or he will move up the timetable. ) 11:31 AA: OF COURSE HE WOULD. 11:31 AA: WE HOPE THE BALISH YOU KNEW WAS LESS HORRIBLE THAN THE ONE ON THIS SIDE, LIBBY. 11:32 SO: T.T . o ( The Balish I knew had not given in completely to the darker side of his hemocaste. ) 11:32 SO: T.T . o ( He fought his urges tooth and nail. ) 11:32 AA: HE SOUNDS HONORABLE. WE CAN TAKE SOME SOLACE IN THINKING OF THAT ONE AS OUR FATHER, RATHER THAN THIS ONE. 11:33 SO: T.T . o ( He was the most honorable troll I've met to date. My greatest regret is that I was prevented from saving him, because he died in an attempt to save me. ) 11:33 AA: THAT IS HEARTBREAKING. WE WOULD HAVE LIKED TO HAVE MET HIM. 11:34 AA: VERY WELL. SO WE MUST RETRIEVE THESE ITEMS FROM UNDERNEATH COMMANDER AGGARO'S NOSE, WITHOUT HIM FINDING OUT. AND IT PROBABLY WOULD NOT DO TO LET THE HUMANS KNOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT OUR COMMANDER HAD INTENDED TO BETRAY THEM. 11:34 AA: ONCE WE HAVE RETRIEVED THEM, HOW CAN WE GET THEM TO YOU? 11:35 SO: T.T . o ( I will be watching. When you have retrieved them, take them to your room. I will open a portal long enough to get the items through, and to pass you mine. ) 11:35 SO: T.T . o ( I can only open one such portal, it is quite taxing. ) 11:36 SO: T.T . o ( So if there is anything you'd like to request or barter for, now would be the time. ) 11:36 AA: VERY WELL. WE WILL ACT AS QUICKLY AS WE CAN. WE DOUBT WE WILL BE ABLE TO DO IT ALONE. WE ARE NOT MASTERS OF STEALTH OR BURGLARY OURSELVES. 11:37 AA: WE DO NOT KNOW EXACTLY WHAT WE WILL NEED ONCE WE ARE ON THE OTHER SIDE, SO IT'S DIFFICULT TO KNOW WHAT WE WOULD BARTER FOR. 11:38 SO: T.T . o ( See if Acenia needs anything else. ) 11:38 SO: T.T . o ( I will contact you again, before I open the portal ) 11:38 SO: T.T . o ( And we will do final bartering then. ) 11:38 AA: WE WILL ASK HER. PERHAPS HER COMMUNICATIONS WITH SCARLET HAVE PRESENTED SOMETHING THAT SCARLET NEEDS TO GIVE HER. 11:38 SO: T.T . o ( Perhaps. ) 11:39 SO: T.T . o ( I must go. My matesprite calls, and my research into half-twink half-troll fertility is still ongoing. ) 11:39 AA: OH? IS ACENIA'S EXISTENCE NOT PROOF OF THE CONCEPT? 11:39 SO: T.T . o ( She was not created by sexual reproduction, but by genetic engineering. ) 11:40 AA: OH. WE APOLOGIZE, WE DID NOT INTEND TO PRY INTO YOUR PERSONAL MATTERS. 11:40 SO: T.T . o ( It is irrelevant. ) 11:40 AA: VERY WELL. GOOD LUCK IN YOUR RESEARCH. WE WILL WORK ON SECURING THE ITEMS YOU REQUESTED. 11:40 SO: T.T . o ( Good Luck as well. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 23:40 --